Compounds such as 1-hydroxy-2-lower alkoxyalkyl benzenes, e.g. 2-(1'-methoxyethyl) phenol, have a variety of different end uses. Thus, 2-(1'-alkoxyalkyl) phenols such as 2-(1'-methoxyethyl) phenol may be employed as antioxidants in polymer compositions. Furthermore, 1'-hydroxy-2-(1'-lower alkoxyethyl) benzenes such as 2-(1-methoxyethyl) phenol may be dealkoxylated by means well-known in the art to the corresponding vinyl compound, e.g. 2-vinylphenol, which may be polymerized into polymers having various applications, e.g. in photoresist or metal treatment compositions.
Various zeolites and zeolites-type materials are known in the art for the catalysis of chemical reactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, of Argauer, discloses a class of synthetic zeolites, characterized as "Zeolite ZSM-5", which are effective for the catalysis of various hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,714 of Young discloses a process for the alkylation of phenol or its alkyl ethers in the presence of a particular type of zeolite catalyst, e.g. ZSM-5, to produce a product rich in 4-alkyl phenyl alkyl ethers.
Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 803,194, filed Dec. 2, 1985, teaches the use of ZSM-5 zeolites as catalysts for the reaction of phenol and a lower alkanoic acid, e.g. acetic acid, to form 2-hydroxyphenyl lower alkyl ketone such as 2-hydroxyacetophenone.
Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 844,641 filed Mar. 27, 1986 teaches the reaction of a lower alkyl- or phenyl substituted benzene, e.g., toluene, ethylbenzene or biphenyl, with a lower alkanoic acid, e.g., acetic acid, in the presence of a medium-pore, pentasil-type molecular sieve, e.g. a ZSM-5 zeolite, to produce a 4-lower alkyl- or 4-phenyl ring-substituted phenyl lower ketone, e.g., 4-methylacetophenone, 4-ethylacetophenone, or 4-phenylacetophenone.